Loin du Froid de Décembre
by Tamilselvi Nierninwa
Summary: Draco Malfoy, violoniste virtuose, se rappelle de sa rencontre inattendue à Paris avec celui qu’il n’aurait jamais dû revoir… et qui veut qu’il lui enseigne son art…


**Titre :** 'Loin du froid de décembre'

**Auteur : **Tamilselvi

**Pairing : **c'est un couple classique qui se dévoilera au fil de cette courte fic :)

**Disclaimer :** Mis à part l'intrigue et les faits relatés, rien n'est à moi, tout est évidemment à l'illustre JKR, aux éditions Bloomsbury et à Warner Bros  
Le titre et un petit passage sont empruntés à la chanson 'Loin du Froid de Décembre' du dessin Anastasia (que personne ne rigole de mes références !)

**Rating : **R. Je tiens à préciser que cette fic est un slash, et contient donc une relation homosexuelle… Donc, si ça ne vous plaît pas, passez votre chemin :P je vous aurais prévenus !

**Résumé :**Draco Malfoy, violoniste virtuose, se rappelle de sa rencontre inattendue à Paris avec celui qu'il n'aurait jamais dû revoir… et qui veut qu'il lui enseigne son art…  
_Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu en arriver là… Tout aurait pu être tellement différent si je n'avais pas pris la bonne décision il y a déjà tant années, cette nuit d'hiver glacée. Il aurait suffit que je m'efface comme par le passé, que je le fuie à nouveau, et mon existence solitaire aurait repris son cours… mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Au contraire…_

**Petit mot de l'auteur: **L'idée de cette fic m'est venue en philo, pendant un cours particulièrement soporifique... Entre me pencher sur un texte de Spinoza ou réfléchir à une fic, j'ai vite vu où était ma priorité :) Tout ce que j'espère maintenant, c'est que l'inspiration que j'ai eue pendant cette heure me reviendra bientôt !

_°°°°°°°_

Il vient de partir.

J'ai encore sur mes lèvres la saveur des siennes, sur ma peau la chaleur de son étreinte, et dans ma tête ses mots.  
« A tout à l'heure ».  
Un concert moldu auquel il voulait absolument assister, l'audition des élèves qu'il avait côtoyés à ses débuts dans le monde de la musique, au Conservatoire.  
Je n'avais pas voulu l'y accompagner, trop fatigué après ma journée passée dans le studio d'enregistrement, et il était parti sans broncher. Pas besoin de m'expliquer, il me laissait ma liberté, et moi la sienne. J'aime cette compréhension mutuelle, vous savez… même pas besoin de mots, il sait où je veux en venir, et n'en demande jamais trop.

Eh bien, ne voilà destiné à passer ma soirée seul… Je marche pieds nus dans le salon de notre spacieux appartement, appréciant la douceur de l'épais tapis qui recouvre le plancher, me dirigeant vers mon bureau.  
Il fait sombre. « _Lumos_ ». Quelques rayons de lumière éclairent mon violon qui trône là, déjà sorti de son étui en prévision de ma nuit en solitaire. Posant ma baguette sur mon bureau, le saisis l'archet, tends la mèche avec lenteur, et, d'une incantation latine, la recouvre de colophane. Puis je tends la main pour saisir le manche de mon violon. Un _Stradivarius_ sans aucun défaut, mis à part ceux causés par le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis sa fabrication à Crémone… Le vernis est encore intact, et je me mets à caresser la table d'harmonie en érable, aux couleurs chatoyantes malgré le peu de lumière… Sentir le bois verni sous la pulpe de mes doigts…

Je me rappelle que c'est une habitude qui m'est venue dès les premières années où j'ai appris à jouer de cet instrument…

L'été de mes 16 ans, Père séjournant dans une confortable cellule d'Azkaban, Mère, qui était sans cesse harcelée par les journalistes et le Ministère, m'avait envoyé passer mes vacances chez un cousin éloigné vivant dans la banlieue de Londres. Chose étrange, ce n'était ni un satané Mage noir, ni un maître des potions, ni même un de ces Mangemorts asservis qui faisaient partie des habituelles fréquentations de mes parents. Bien au contraire, c'était un artiste, un talentueux artiste qui peignait des portraits extrêmement réalistes et jouait diaboliquement bien du violon. Ryan.  
C'est lui qui m'enseigna l'art du violon avec patience, mais aussi bien d'autres choses…

Cet été-là, je passais mes journées entre mes devoirs pour Poudlard, mes cours de violon avec Ryan, quand il n'était pas trop occupé avec son groupe de musique ou ses commandes d'œuvres d'art, et de délicieux moments à découvrir les plaisirs de la luxure…Car il s'avérait qu'il m'attirait énormément, ce jeune adulte indépendant et fier, si loin de ma vie aristocratique, avec ses cheveux désordonnés blond foncé, sa barbe négligée, et ses yeux d'un bleu gris extraordinaire… Je crains qu'il n'ait succombé au charme de ma beauté angélique et juvénile dès les premières fois où il dut poser les mains sur moi pour me positionner correctement. Ce n'est point par vanité que je dis cela. J'étais réellement agréable à regarder : un teint d'albâtre, les traits fins, une allure altière et élégante qui me colle toujours à la peau et que je tiens de Père, tout comme mes cheveux blond platine, toujours soignés et coupés court. Seul l'éclat tantôt diabolique, tantôt mélancolique de mon regard d'acier contrastait avec l'image du parfait petit ange que je semblais représenter au premier abord.

Ce fut donc deux mois exquis que je passai aux côtés de Ryan, pendant lesquels il m'initia autant à l'apprentissage du violon qu'à l'amour physique. Je crois que ce n'était pas tellement par passion véritable que je m'étais laissé entraîner dans cette débauche, mais plutôt par curiosité, en réalité. Par désir d'acquérir un peu d'expérience, de savourer l'extase, de goûter au fruit défendu… ce que je fis sans aucune modération, il faut bien l'avouer.  
Je quittai Ryan quelques temps avant la rentrée, et depuis ce soir d'été où il m'avait mis entre les mains une boîte richement décorée, avant de me pousser vers la cheminée avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de le revoir. Arrivé chez moi, je pus voir que la boîte était en réalité un étui à violon, tapissé de satin pourpre, contenant un magnifique _Stradivarius_…  
Après cela, j'ai pu apprendre que son groupe connaissait un certain succès, et qu'il s'était marié avec une jeune fille que je connaissais de vue, la chanteuse du groupe… Je n'avais dû représenter qu'un bon coup pour lui, rien de plus, mais je ne lui en veux plus. Sincèrement.

C'est donc l'instrument qu'il m'avait alors remis que je tiens en ce moment… Je me rappelle avoir amoureusement caressé mille fois le dos lisse de ce violon, comme si c'était le sien, mais à présent, ce n'était plus lui qui accaparait mes pensées.

Durant les deux années qui me restaient à boucler à Poudlard, je n'en ai pas souvent joué… Plus de professeur, donc personne pour m'enseigner à lire et jouer les notes des quelques partitions que je m'étais procuré à Pré-au-Lard. J'essayai longtemps de les déchiffrer moi-même, m'imaginant quelles pouvaient être les significations des myriades de symboles utilisés, me remémorant la sensualité et la profondeur des airs que Ryan m'avait interprétés, mais quasiment jamais je ne pris la peine d'interpréter réellement de la musique… Et lentement, mon intérêt pour le violon s'estompa.

Il faut avouer que j'avais d'autres préoccupations en tête… Lors de ma dernière année de scolarité, la situation politique s'était vivement envenimée, du fait du retour de Voldemort et des attaques subies par de nombreux Aurors. Puis Père fut tué par l'un de ses 'collègues', jaloux d'avoir vu que le Lieutenant favori de son Maître avait réussi à s'évader… Mère ne le supporta pas. Elle sombra dans la folie en apprenant sa mort, et fut internée à Sainte Mangouste, où elle ne resta pas longtemps en vie…

J'ai maintenant l'habitude de raconter cela avec détachement et distance, mais en réalité, j'avais vu mon monde s'écrouler en quelques semaines… Père était peut-être rarement présent, mais il était toujours fier de moi, et Mère m'aimait vraiment… Toutefois, ce n'est pas de leur mort dont je veux vous parler à présent: il me semble donc inutile de m'attarder là-dessus, bien qu'en tout cas, c'est un vide infini que je ressentis lorsque je devins orphelin. J'étais seul, sans personne de fiable pour m'aider. Et la date de mon intronisation au sein des Mangemorts approchait dangereusement… Je n'eus pas à réfléchir longuement pour prendre la décision d'aller voir Dumbledore et m'engager à devenir son espion pour l'Ordre dans le camp de Voldemort.

C'est ainsi que Voldemort tatoua la Marque des Ténèbres sur un allié de Dumbledore, pour la deuxième fois, et je dois avouer que j'eus un rôle presque aussi important que Rogue dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

L'instrument coincé sous le bras, je marche vers le balcon. La porte vitrée est déjà ouverte, je sors savourant la sensation du vent frais caressant mes cheveux avec délicatesse… L'impression familière de puissance m'envahit, je suis là, sous le ciel vespéral, et d'ici, du haut de cet immeuble, je domine la plus belle des capitales qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, la ville aux mille lumières qui ne dort jamais, cité synonyme de romantisme, luxe et grandeurs : Paris.

Je m'installe dans mon siège habituel, face à la rambarde, et accorde distraitement mon violon… Je m'apprête à jouer quelque air mélancolique en pizzicato, tandis que _des images me reviennent, comme des souvenirs tendres d'une ancienne ritournelle, autrefois en décembre…_

Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu en arriver là… Tout aurait pu être tellement différent si je n'avais pas pris la bonne décision il y a déjà tant années, cette nuit d'hiver glacée. Il aurait suffit que je m'efface comme par le passé, que je le fuie à nouveau, et mon existence solitaire aurait repris son cours… mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Au contraire…

°°°°°°°

Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici :)  
N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos éventuelles remarques en me laissant une review !  
A bientôt !


End file.
